Owen Deathstalker
Summary Owen Deathstalker enters the saga as a pampered aristocrat and amateur historian, Lord of the agricultural planet Virimonde. After being outlawed by Empress Lionstone with no reason or charges given, he flees Virimonde in the company of Hazel d'Ark, a clonelegger and pirate. They set out for Mistworld, looking for answers and allies in a universe that suddenly makes no sense at all. Only one thing is certain: in order for Owen to live, the Empire has to fall. All members of the Deathstalker Clan are bred and trained to a unique ability called "the Boost," which is a chemical reaction in the body that enhances all of the senses, as well as strength and speed, for a short time. However, the candle that burns twice as bright lasts half as long, and the Boost takes a physical toll on the body that the user must pay for after the Boost is over. There are two other Deathstalkers' in the First Episode: Giles Deathstalker, an ancestor of Owen's that was the legendary Warrior Prime of the Empire in his day, almost 1,000 years before Owen's time; and David (pronounced "Dah-veed") Deathstalker, a young aristocrat and distant cousin to Owen who inherits the Clan title after Owen is outlawed. The third other Deathstalker, Lewis, is introduced at the beginning of the Second Episode. After passing through the Madness Maze, he has frequently wondered if he has become something other than human, which worries him no end. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 7-B | At least 5-B Name: Owen Deathstalker Origin: Greenverse - Deathstalker series Gender: Male Age: Probably in his 30s, not like it'd matter at this point Classification: Maze enhanced being Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman strength, speed, durability and stamina via the "Boost" which augments his stats beyond human parameters |-|Post-Madness Maze= Possesses the aforementioned traits but doesn't need the "Boost" for them (can still be accessed to further enhance stats though), Telepathy and high telepathic Resistance (the Terror's herald and its spawn have driven the populace of whole planets insane; Owen managed to engage the Terror itself to a stalemate), technopathy, Flight, Enhanced Senses, can detect other forms of life (independent of natural senses) up to planetary ranges if need be, can form forcefields in addition to stealth fields to avoid detection by electronic equipment, Reality Warping (removed the quantum instability inhabiting a crater of what was once a city; more powerful than Espers/Uber Espers who've screwed with the laws of physics throughout an entire city as a side effect of their war), Time Manipulation (travelling hundreds of years to the past and can pull people/objects from the past to the timeline he inhabits), Elemental Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, molecular combustion, can open and cross through dimensional barriers (found and forced his way through to the Blood Runners hideout, a pocket universe, which they thought wasn't possible), resistance to matter manipulation and reality warping (was completely unfazed by the Blood Runners attempts at making any changes to him in the same pocket universe they had complete control over with the Summerstone), Soul Manipulation resistance (was at a stand still with the Terror, which has consumed the souls of billions upon billions within moments), Teleportation, Healing, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (low-mid), immunity to all known poisons and radiation |-|Post-Absorption of the Terror= Possesses all of the above to a vastly enhanced degree, can travel to alternate timelines and call on temporal clones, Acausality, can create pocket dimensions that exist outside conventional space-time (heavily implied the Terror resided outside of the universe altogether), Soul Manipulation, Resistance to space-time attacks (the Terror's herald bulldozed its way through defenses that disrupted space and attempted to BFR it back to the Terror's dimension), multidimensional in nature Attack Potency: Street level | At least City level via power-scaling (More powerful than the oversoul, a gestalt hivemind that sustains the floating city of New Hope) | At least Planet level via power-scaling Speed: Superhuman with the "Boost" | Likely at least Hypersonic+ (Crossed over entire continents in what seems to be relatively short order) | Relativistic+ via power-scaling/likely FTL (The Terror's herald travels through space at "just under lightspeed" and it possesses a very insignificant portion of the Terror's power) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Unknown, likely higher Striking Strength: Street Class | Superhuman | Unknown, likely higher Durability: Street level | Likely City level with/higher with shields in place | At least Star level via power-scaling (considering the Terror's herald managed to complete shrug off the blast of a supernova that specifically concentrated towards it, and EoS Owen and Hazel end up absorbing all of the Terror's power.) Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | Likely limitless by EoS Range: Standard melee range | At least Interstellar (At least several light-years, way back in the early phases of obtaining his power he made someone on the other side of the Rim blow up), abilities are also cross-dimensional and operate across time | Likely much higher Standard Equipment: Generally carries a sword and a disrupter pistol that has a few minutes of recharge time, obviously he wouldn't have any use for them EoS but whatever accuracy Intelligence: Led a galactic wide rebellion against The Empire (not to the empire you're probably thinking of :maybe) and has pretty saved humanity twice so he's not stupid; tactical mind, great with the sword and some decent hand-to-hand Weaknesses: The "Boost" can't be used for extended periods of time, it pretty much drains him | Same deal when it comes to Maze gifted abilities though over time this becomes less and less of an issue as he becomes more powerful | None notable Key: Base | Post-Madness Maze | Post-Absorption of the Terror Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Deathstalker Category:Greenverse Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Technopaths Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Soul Users Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Element Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Causality Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Gun Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5